1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine control apparatus that controls the ignition timing and the fuel injection timing of an engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional engine control apparatus detects the angle of revolution of the camshaft which makes a 1/2 revolution with relation to one revolution of the crankshaft of the engine, by a signal from a cam angle sensor attached within the distributor. From the angle of revolution of the camshaft (cam angle), predetermined angles before top dead center (TDC) of the crankshaft angle (e.g., BTDC 75.degree. and BTDC 5.degree.) are obtained indirectly as reference angles, and based on the reference angles, the ignition control of the engine is performed and the injection control of the fuel is performed.
In such an engine control apparatus, when the attached position of the cam angle sensor is offset due to removal of the distributor for example, reference angle adjustment is performed as a state of fixed ignition timing regardless of the operating state of the engine by moving the distributor to adjust the attached position of the cam angle sensor by a person, as is disclosed for example in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2-308947.